1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a method and apparatus for the manufacture of disposable, one-way, single-use beverage containers such as kegs.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
Large-volume plastics material containers that are produced by means of blow molding preforms or premoldings made of plastics material or PET and are filled with the liquid product are known in the form of disposable containers for beverages, usually for mineral water or table water. These containers have a volume of 10-20 l, for example.
A beverage bottling plant for filling bottles with a liquid beverage filling material can possibly comprise a beverage filling machine, which is often a rotary filling machine, with a plurality of beverage filling positions, each beverage filling position having a beverage filling device for filling bottles with liquid beverage filling material. The filling devices may have an apparatus designed to introduce a predetermined volume of liquid beverage filling material into the interior of bottles to a substantially predetermined level of liquid beverage filling material.